Elaina’s Vacation
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Elaina Is Apologizing That Never Happens O-O The Girls Are Gonna Cry Elaina’s Vacation 68 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 2 years ago Written By Helen Jekyll and Elaina Hyde A week before the holidays, in the early hours of the morning: Helen was at her desk, her brow furrowed in concentration as worked elbow deep in a mass of papers and books laid open, a pen grasped in her right hand. Elaina knocked on Helen’s door softly, holding a small box. Her gaze flickered up to the door, then back down to the paper before her. “Come on in, it’s unlocked.” Elaina opened the door slowly, and walked over. “Hey, J.. Helen… Uh…” She stuttered, then sighed. Helen glanced up again, standing quickly at the sight of her (ex?)girlfriend. “Elaina… I…” She set her pen down and step around to the other side of the desk, clasping her ink-stained hands behind her back. “It’s good to see you, I… H...How can I help you?” Elaina stared down at the box, then held it out to her. “I found this, and I remembered some things… And… I feel bad, for being so rude. I’m sorry.” “You’re…” Helen slowly took the box and held it in both hands to hide their trembling. “How much…?” “How much do I remember? Or how much did it cost? Hopefully it’s the first question, because I don’t remember how much it cost.” Elaina laughed nervously, wringing her hands. A short nod. “T...The first, though the second…” Helen shook her head slightly. “Nevermind…” She stared down at the box and took a deep breath. “Should I… open it now?” “I don’t remember a lot… I remember we were together, and that you’re nice, and… different than what people told me about Jekylls,” Elaina sighed. “I… I’d rather you wait until I’m gone, maybe… But you can, if you want… I… I don’t care. Open it whenever.” she smiled for a second. “If you would like me to wait, then I shall,” Helen assured gently, her voice steadier than it had been as she turned to set the box on the desk. “I… am very glad you’re beginning to remember things, I was afraid you’d never recover.” Elaina nodded. “Well… I am…” she hesitated. “Recovering, that is. I am recovering.” Resting the gift on a small stack of papers, Helen took a deep, but silent breath. “Was there… anything else you needed to do, while you’re here? I don’t mean that in a rude way,” She was quick to add, jerking her gaze back up to meet Elaina’s, “I’m just… Making conversation, I suppose… I’m sorry, I know you would consider that very… ‘Jekyll-like’ of me.” A faint, anxious smile, though she hid it rather well, considering the circumstance. Elaina hesitated. “I might… go over to the house you bought for us… Because it’s loud here… and I want to see if it’ll help me remember things… Is that okay?” “O...Of course, that’s perfectly fine! I’ll simply have to…” Helen trailed off, then flashed another smile. “Nevermind, I’ll take care of everything. You’re more than welcome to stay there, for as long as you’d like.” Elaina heard her hesitation and frowned. “What do you need to do? I can wait.” “No, no, you may head down there anytime,” Helen assured, shaking her head slightly, “I can take care of things here.” “Alright… I’m gonna… Pack up some things and go soon…” “Right. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay… And have a safe trip.” Helen swallowed hard. I’ll miss you. I still do. “Okay! Thank you Helen…” Elaina smiled at her. She stood there for a second, unsure what to do, then started to leave. “Wait, Elaina--” Helen sucked in a breath as Elaina reached the door, her eyes suddenly full of muted emotion, betraying a bone-deep weariness. “One… last thing, before you go. I… need to ask you something.” Elaina stopped and turned, starting to smile, but it faded when she saw her eyes. “What is it?” “I’ve… been meaning to bring it up… since you fell.” Another sharp inhale, her gaze briefly dropping to the floor before meeting Elaina’s once more, more intently than before. “Are… we still in a relationship, Elaina?” Elaina hesitated, then looked down. “I don’t know… Maybe… N… Not now. I don’t know… I think so? I need to remember…” She scrunched her face, then looked up. “I’ll get back to you on that!” For a moment, Helen wore her agony of emotions plainly on her expression… but the instant Elaina began to look up, it was hidden behind a gentle smile and soft laugh. “Ah, well… take your time. I was just… I didn’t want to intrude or anything, if the answer was a no.” “It’s not a no! It’s a…” Elaina shrugged, then giggled softly. “Right? I hope it’s a yes, though, because I want things to be like before. I don’t want people acting like I died anymore.” The shrug drew a second laugh from the doctor, amusement twitching at the corner of her lips. “I understand the sentiment… I do hope I haven’t been treating you as such.” Helen dipped her head forward. “I promise you, I’ll do my best to return things to the way they were.” “Well… Maybe you’ve been acting like that a little bit… But it’s probably because I wasn’t acting like myself.” Elaina glanced at the door. “I should go now, maybe…” “Please, feel free to… I won’t hold you back,” Her smile widened, eyes shining with warmth and barely blinked back tears. Elaina turned to walk away, but hesitated. “Do you want a hug?” She asked. “Or... I mean, can I hug you?” Helen felt her breath catch in her throat, caught completely off-guard by the question. “I… Of course, if that’s what you’d like…” She reached behind her and grasped the desk with both hands, feeling rather unsteady. Elaina turned back and gave Helen a quick hug, then rushed out the door. Helen embraced Elaina with one arm, still supporting herself on the desk with the other. For a moment, she was able to lose herself in the warmth and comfort and pretend things were like they had been before... then Elaina was gone. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis was in his office reviewing some notes he'd jotted down over the past fortnight...when he became aware of some distress in Helen. He pocketed his journal, locked his office, and headed to her room. "Helen?" came his voice as he rapped on the door. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen had been stuck at a standstill, her gaze locked on where she had last seen Elaina. Only at the sound of Weir’s voice and a knock at the door did she break out of the trance. “O-Oh, Lewis! Uh, I... You...” She stumbled over her words, rubbing at her eyes and taking a deep breath. She let it out, and put on her best smile, though in her current state it was pitiful at best. “Come on in, ‘tis unlocked, as always.” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis did so, shutting the door behind him. He saw her face. "Oh, Helen...what's wrong?" he asked, brows lifting together at the center of his forehead as he approached her. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen stood frozen for a moment as the smile faded then ducked her head, shifting to face slightly away from him. “It’s nothing really, I’m... t-tired, is all...” She swallowed hard. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Helen..." said Lewis gently as he knelt beside her, "if you bottle this up, it's going to come out as anger in Hela. You can talk with me. I won't say a word to anyone. I promise." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “I...” She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears threatening to escape. “Elaina... c-came to speak with me...” Her throat tightened and the tears finally fell, running down her cheeks. “S-She’s l-leaving...” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "She--?" he echoed, the unexpectedness of this new information causing him to cut himself off. "Oh," he said soberly as it sank in. "Oh, my." He thought a moment. "Is she...still going to be in London, or...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “L-London, m-my h-house, b-but I-I d-don’t e-even h-have t-the m-money t-to k-keep i-it a-anymore...” She croaked, wrapping her arms around herself, “I-I’m g-going t-to l-lose i-it a-and t-then w-where w-will s-she g-go...? S-She d-doesn’t w-want t-to s-stay h-here, t-that p-place w-will b-be gone...” Her words were barely audible, wracked with sobs. “I-I c-can’t l-lose h-her, I-I c-can’t, I-I c-can’t....” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Helen..." said Lewis, rising to wrap his arms around her, to let her lean into him, "we'll find a way. We'll think of something. "Hell, if nothing else," he asserted, "I'll convince any potential buyers the place is haunted, alright? No one wants to buy a haunted house." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Helen nodded and pressed her face into his shirt with a whimper, trying to muffle her crying. “E-Everything h-hurts w-with h-her n-now, I-I f-feel l-like I-I s-swallowed b-broken g-glass,” She confessed haltingly, “I-It f-feels a-as i-if m-my E-Elaina i-is d-dead a-and I-I’m n-never g-going t-to s-see h-her, e-ever a-again...” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis gently rubbed Helen's back to comfort her as he held her close. "I take it she's not regained any memories, then?" he asked quietly, his tone full of sympathy. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen shook her head, swallowing audibly. “S-Some v-vague t-things, b-but s-she’s s-still a-a s-stranger t-to m-me... I-It h-hasn’t h-helped...” She wiped at her face and draped her arms around him, exhaling shakily. “I-I d-don’t k-know w-what t-to d-do, L-Lewis...” 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina was standing outside the door between her and Helen’s room, her hand on the doorknob. She so badly wanted to burst in and hug her and tell her she was okay, she remembered more than Helen thought, and that she knew she was getting better and they’d get to be together again, but she wasn’t ready to be with someone she couldn’t remember important details about. But she didn’t. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Well..." said Lewis, "I know this may not be the optimal answer, but it is the most realistic: Give her time. If she's remembered a few vague things, that's a good sign. That's how it begins. She may remember more in time." He recalled a relevant detail. "Hela once said Elaina held you in that house. Perhaps being there will help jog her memories; familiar sights or sounds or scents are often triggers." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Elaina was opening the door rather forcefully, ready to apologize profusely, when Lewis mentioned her kidnapping Helen. Obviously this caught her off guard and she almost fell through the door. “I did WHAT?!” She scanned the room and quickly realized this was horrible timing. What gave it away? Probably the fact that Helen was sobbing. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Helen flinched violently at the disruption, turning to see what it had been. It was Elaina, back again, and looking quite shocked. Another tear dripped onto her cheek but her breathing had quieted, though it remained shallow, a cold numbness blanketing her emotion. “I... didn’t mind,” She told Elaina in a voice steadier than she thought possible, faintly wishing somewhere in the back of her mind she could hide the evidence of her crying. It wouldn’t do to worry her. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis snapped around to look at Elaina as she simultaneously burst in and became flummoxed. Helen spoke. Lewis cleared his throat. "Do you two...want to talk abou--" He was distracted mid-sentence as noticed a box on Helen's desk. "Oh, what's this?" he wondered aloud. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina started to step closer, and hesitated. “Helen, I’m... I didn’t mean to make you...” Lewis asked about the box, and Elaina turned red. “I-.. I’d rather that not be opened right now!” She said quickly, looking down. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Helen had been watching Elaina intently but pivoted to see what Lewis was referring to, blinking at the small box. “Ah, yes, Elaina told me not to open it until she was gone,” She recalled levelly, “So I set it aside for later.” A slight dip of her head in Elaina’s direction, followed by a faint smile that almost, but didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You don’t have to worry at all, I trust you enough to wait.” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Sorry," apologized Lewis to the both of them. "I shan't touch it; I'm just a bit distractible, is all." He considered a moment. "By the by, how are you doing, Elaina? It's been some time since last we spoke." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I’m doing well... I’m remembering more and I’m doing better! Hopefully everything will be back to normal soon!” She was talking to Lewis, but she smiled somewhat sadly at Helen. “Helen, I didn’t mean to upset you so much... if you need me to stay, I can... but... I’m not gone, and I remember more than you think I do... I’m just not ready to be with someone when I don’t remember important things about them...” She sighed softly. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited A twitch of her fingers, lips tugging down at the corners. Oh dear God, she heard everything, didn't she? She clasped her hands behind her back and clenched them tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. Now she's concerned. How bloody terribly unfortunate. Taking great care with her words, Helen spoke lightly: "Please, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, Elaina... I hadn't realized you could hear me, otherwise I wouldn't have been so... raw, I suppose." She chuckled gently. "I never intended for the word to leave this room..." For a fraction of a second, something hardened in her expression, but she smiled easily as she glanced to Lewis. "See, I'm currently going through a type of therapy with Dr. Weir here, and I... don't always mind myself as I would in others company... I really ought to have gone elsewhere, so as not to disturb you." She bowed her head to Elaina. "You have my deepest apologies, for causing you to worry unnecessarily." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Now, now, Helen," said Lewis as he placed a hand on her shoulder for moral support. "There's no need to apologize. It's your room--where else ought you be able to speak freely?" "On a completely unrelated note," he stated as he shifted his gaze to Elaina, "I do believe Rachel's making some of her delectable biscuits in the kitchen. They ought to be ready just now. Why don't you bring some up, eh?" he suggested. "We can share," he finished with a meaningful look to the both of them. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina frowned. “Helen, you don’t have to... apologize for being sad... it’s okay... your feelings are real...” She sighed when Lewis told her about the biscuits. “You could just ask me to leave,” she giggled, and turned to go to her room. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "For Christ's sake, Elaina--I'm not asking you to leave permanently, just to fetch biscuits so I can convince Helen to say what's on her mind by the time you come back!" Weir blurted out. He shut his eyes and looked by turns embarrassed and irritated with himself. "I also I might be a wee bit peckish, and therefore a wee bit snappish," he elaborated, opening them again to focus beyond the ceiling as if asking Heaven for help before looking at Elaina and Helen in turn. "Apologies." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She thought for a second, then gave him finger guns. “Ah, got it. B-r-b!” She laughed nervously and ran off to get the biscuits. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I understand, there was no harm done," responded Helen calmly, though something in her expression hinted at wariness. Once Elaina had disappeared out the doorway and the sound of her footsteps faded, she tilted her head towards the desk. "Would you care to have a seat, Lewis?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He took a seat on the bed. "Sorry about that," he reiterated. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Helen turned her chair to face the bed and sat down, crossing her legs at the ankle. "It's quite alright. Like I said, there was no harm done... Though I must admit I'm curious as to how you plan to... 'convince me to say what's on my mind' before Elaina returns." She offered a faint smile as thoughts and calculations flickered behind her eyes. "You must know that my counterpart doesn't contain all of my stubbornness..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago A chuckle. "I know, I know..." A sigh. "I didn't mean to say it like that--hell, I didn't even really mean it like that." A rueful, self-effacing laugh. "You know I don't think clearly on an empty stomach; I just...panicked at Elaina leaving and things going unresolved--at you stifling your feelings like that. "I was hoping you'd...put into practice all the techniques we've gone over in your sessions--let her know how you really feel. That's all." I feel like a bit of a failure otherwise. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Ah, well... I think she has enough on her plate, trying to remember the past half-dozen years of her life without me bothering her with my own baggage,” She explained without meeting his gaze, “Better to let her regain what she needs to before adding anything new...” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Helen. Whom do you think you're fooling?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “Hopefully anyone other than you, Lewis,” She said quietly after a moment, “Though managing to convince you would certainly make things easier.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "'Easier' doesn't always mean 'better'," he rebutted, failing to hide the disappointment in his eyes. He let a sigh out through his nose. "But it's your road, Helen," he conceded with a shrug. "You're the only one who can walk it...for better or for worse." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina walked through the door between the rooms and the smell of baked heaven filled the room. Elaina was grinning and had chocolate and crumbs on her face. “I ate some,” she giggled. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Something within her crumbled at the look in his eyes and she wavered. “Lewis, I...” Elaina walked in, with the cookies in hand. “Ah, I don’t blame you, they smell amazing,” smiled Helen, beginning to stand, “Here, you can set them on the desk.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "They do," agreed Lewis, mouth watering at the scent as he focused on the tray in question. He stood, and took two cookies as soon as Elaina had set them on the desk. The first disappeared nearly instantaneously. He contented himself with the other as Helen and Elaina conversed. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina set the cookies on the table, giggling at how fast Lewis was to eat some. She stared at the ground, unsure what to say to Helen. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen hesitated then grabbed a cookie, holding it for a moment. “Elaina, I’m sorry I don’t always let you know how I’m feeling,” She began softly, looking to hold her gaze, “It isn’t fair, me keeping things from you.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis said nothing, instead continuing to munch on his cookie. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina looked at her and smiled awkwardly. “It’s alright- I know your working on it! I just want you to feel better!” 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen returned the smile with a sheepish one of her own. “Well, I’m afraid that might take some time, but...” A brief look at Lewis. “I’ll get there. Right now, I’m still working at sorting everything out.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago An almost imperceptible nod. That's fair, thought Lewis as he finished his cookie. He reached out and took another. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Helen, if you want me to stay, I will...” She hesitated, then reached out and grabbed a cookie. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago “No, I... think you should go to the house,” She said with a shake of her head, “It might help you remember more, and Hela won’t bother you there.” 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago She took a bite. “You seemed upset, I don’t... I don’t want you to be sad.” 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Helen gave a small smile. “I’m afraid I’ll be sad either way... I’d rather you be working on your recovery than have you endure my mourning.” “Besides,” She continued gently, “The sooner you're back to your old self, the happier I’ll be.” 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina sighed. She didn’t want to be her old self. “I’ll try to get better as fast as I can.” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "And I shall do the same," promised Helen, finally taking a bite of her cookie. She soon set to finish the rest of it as she remembered how much she actually enjoyed them. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago “I should go pack, maybe... would you like me to stop by before I leave?” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I would enjoy that, yes... Would you like me to open the box before then?" She asked, carefully wiping off her hands. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina shrugged a little. “Yes, that’s ok, as long as... I’m not in the room.” She smiled and grabbed another cookie. “Bye, Helen! Bye, Lewis.” She left. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago “Goodbye, Elaina,” She returned with a wave, a faint smile on her lips. The smile faded as she disappeared out the door for the second time that day. “Was that any better, Lewis?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Much," he said, wiping the cookie crumbs from his lips to reveal a gentle smile. "You struck a perfect balance, Helen--honest enough and kind enough. Well done," he congratulated her with heartfelt sincerity and pride. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen breathed a soft sigh of relief. “I wasn’t certain if I was going about everything the right way...but Elaina seemed to take it alright.” Her gaze wandered over the desk and alighted on the gift. She did say opening it was okay so long as she was out of the room... She picked up the box, going to sit at Lewis’s side. “Do you think I should look inside now?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "If you like, certainly," he said with a gesture part nod, part shrug. "She did say it was alright." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Hm, alright then...” Helen leaned lightly against him, opening the box as she did so, and examining its contents. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The box was a simple black box, and inside it was... another box. But this one was obviously a box containing a ring. Rounded top; all that good stuff. Next to it was a folded note that read on it: “DONT FREAK OUT, READ THIS FIRST” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago He returned the lean and put an arm about her waist in an unspoken show of support. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the box within the box, but he said nothing. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Odd,” commented Helen with a nervous smile, pulling out the note. It’s just like Elaina to do something like this... She took a deep breath then unfolded the piece of paper. ((Elaina Hyde)) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The note read, “Hi! I’m not proposing. I mean, unless you want. If you want to... uh... but... I just found this... really pretty ring.... so.” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Lewis blinked in surprise. He was tuned to Helen's reaction, his own dependent upon it. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen pressed a fist to her lips as she read the note once, twice, a half dozen times, forcing back the sob that welled in her throat. I miss her. So much. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis gave Helen a light squeeze, seeking to comfort her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Feeling the pressure, she drew a deep breath in, exhaling shakily as she just managed to compose herself. “Thank you,” She murmured, touching his hand and giving a small smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Mm," he returned in solidarity. He hoped she knew by now she was free to do whatever she needed to around him...despite Elaina's bursting in earlier. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen set the note aside with utmost care, a sharp pang in her chest. Gods, I’m a mess—haven’t even seen the ring yet. She fidled with the box, rubbing her thumb over the top. “I can’t even thank her for this, can I...? Not yet, anyways...” 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "You can if you like. You do appreciate the gesture, and that alone would be enough," considered Lewis. "Or you can wait, see how things develop." A half-shrug. "Whatever your preference, darling." •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy